


Lequel ?

by MissCactus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom America, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, One-Sided Amepan, One-Sided Relationship, One-Sided Ruspan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seul le RusAme est explicite, Top Russia, ces termes explicites me gênent, j'ose pas taguer plus
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ne jamais, JAMAIS, laisser Russie et Amérique seuls dans une pièce pendant qu'ils se disputent! Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lequel ?

Japon regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien retenir tous les autres. Cela faisait une heure que la réunion aurait dû commencer mais seul lui, Russie et Amérique, qui se lançaient des regards assassins, étaient dans la salle.

«A-Amerique-san, Russie-san, je pense que je vais aller appeler Allemagne _ _-__ san pour savoir ce qui leur prend autant de temps...»

Aucune réponse.

Il sortit le plus rapidement possible de la pièce, heureux d'échapper à l'ambiance tendue qui y régnait. Une fois sorti, Amérique soupira, sous le regard moqueur du russe.

«Tu ne l'auras jamais, abandonne.

-Hein? __Are you fucking kidding me__? Japon m'aime, ça se voit comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure, __bastard__!»

Russie abandonna son sourire et le fixa d'un air terrifiant. Amérique se dit qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur, il était le héros après tout! Mais peine perdue, il frissonna sous le regard persistant de son homologue.

« _ _W-What__?

-Japon ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un d'aussi immature que toi!

-Alors comparons!

-Comparer quoi?

-Je sais pas moi, trouve quelque chose!

-... Celui qui... Hum... Qui a la plus grosse?

-La plus grosse de q... Oh! __Okay, I'll win__!

Amérique se rapprocha de Russie et baissa son pantalon et son boxer, montrant fièrement son sexe. Russie se leva à son tour et répéta la même opération que l'américain, enlevant son manteau en plus.

« _ _So, I won__!

-En plus d'être immature tu es aveugle ou quoi? J'ai gagné!

-Tu ne m'arriveras jamais à la cheville! Accepte juste te défaite!

-J'ai une idée...»

Russie se mit derrière Amérique et lui embrassa le cou, avant de prendre son pénis en main. Le blond voulut protester mais le russe commença à bouger sa main en de longs vas et viens, le faisant gémir. Le russe lui fit un suçon dans le cou, bougeant son autre main pour qu'elle rejoigne un de ses tétons qu'il malaxa et pinça. L'américain se détendit un peu et laissa ses gémissements devenir de plus en plus fort. Russie continua de le masturber en le regardant, son visage rougit et ses gémissements suffisaient à réveiller son sexe.

Soudain il s'arrêta et se mit à côté de l'américain qui avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes.

«Tu vois, j'ai gagné!

- _ _N-No__... __I__... __I__...»

Russie rattrapa de justesse Amérique qui venait de s'effondrer, lorsqu'il le posa sur la table il n'avait pas prévu le fait que le blond se jetterait sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Le russe cligna des yeux avant de répondre à son baiser et de reprendre son activité, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'américain. Russie quitta ses lèvres pour partir à l'assaut de son cou, qu'il lécha, suça et mordit plus ou moins fort, le marquant sien. Amérique se braqua un peu avant de jouir dans la main de son amant.

Voulant lui faire sentir le plaisir qu'il venait de lui procurer, il poussa le russe sur une chaise avant de se mettre à genoux devant lui et de prendre son sexe en bouche. Il lécha et mordilla son gland avant de le prendre entièrement, faisant gémir fortement le russe. Russe qui commençait doucement, mais sûrement, à perdre la tête en sentant le blond accélérer les mouvements de sa bouche sur son pénis. Quelques vas et viens plus tard, Russie jouit dans la bouche de l'américain qui avala toute sa semence. Amérique remonta jusqu'à la bouche de son amant, la ravageant encore et toujours de baisers. Le russe repoussa doucement le blond pour voir qu'ils avaient tous deux une nouvelle érection.

«On finira jamais si on continu comme ça!

-Laisse-moi faire...»

Russie mit deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche, les humidifiant, avant de les diriger droit vers l'anus de son amant. L'américain glapit en sentant quelque chose titiller son intimité, avant de gémir lorsqu'il s'enfonça en lui. Le russe bougea doucement son doigt, de peur de lui faire mal, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Amérique bouger sur lui, cherchant plus de plaisir. Il enfonça un deuxième doigt dans son anus, doigt qui passa un peu moins bien que le premier. Russie reprit la verge du blond, cherchant à lui faire oublier sa douleur.

«A-Ah! R... Russie... Hmmm~

-Ivan, dis-le, Ivan.

-I-Ivan...»

En entendant son nom, Ivan sortit ses doigts de son antre, sous les plaintes de frustration de son amant, avant d'y positionne son sexe. Il s'enfonça petit à petit dans l'anus d'Alfred, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il voyait qu'il lui faisait trop mal. Une fois enfonçé jusqu'à la garde, Le russe bougea ses hanches, se délectant des sons qui sortaient de la bouche de son amant. L'américain se débrouilla pour mettre un bout de ses jambes sur la place de la chaise qu'il lui restait. Dès qu'il fut positionné correctement il retira presque tout le sexe d'Ivan de son intimité avant d'y redescendre d'un coup sec, leur arrachant tous deux des gémissements de pur plaisir.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, frappant de plein fouet la prostate d'Alfred, le faisant crier à pleins poumons. Le russe mit ses mains sur ses hanches et le fit accélérer, ce qui déclencha des cris et des gémissements incontrôlables de la part de l'américain. Ivan prit la mâchoire de son amant et l'embrassa doucement, mais l'échange devint rapidement plus sauvage, sensuel. Alfred jouit dans un long cri d'extase, suivit d'Ivan qui ne pu se retenir lorsqu'il sentit les parois de chairs se resserrer sur son sexe.

L'américain se laissa tomber, essoufflé, sur le russe avant de se mettre à rigoler bêtement.

«Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles?

-Tu te rends compte, tout ça parce qu'on se disputait pour Japon?»

Ivan ne comprit pas vraiment en quoi cela le faisait rire mais il le laissa faire. Il le prit juste dans ses bras, délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de briser ce moment magique.

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter les deux amants.

«Je n'y crois pas mes yeux! Mais qu'est-ce que...

- _ _Oh my god... What are you doing__?

Bon, France et Angleterre seraient présents pour la réunion...


End file.
